doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:MasterCharmander13/The Guide for DWA
http://doctorwhofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Who_Adventures In case you don't know, Doctor Who Adventures(DWA) is my fanfic series, started on 26th December 2013, and still going strong, recently having had its fifth season start. 5 season means a lot of episodes, and if you're new to the wiki and want to write for DWA, but don't have the time to read every single episode, read this blog to learn what you have to read to know what's going on, because DWA is a very continuity-heavy show. This list will not include any guest writers stories, because, as good some of them are, they aren't necesary to understand the plot. Of course the best way to go around it is to read everything, but this is just in case you don't have time. Season 1: Episode 1 and 2: Let me get this out of the way. Season 1 is horrible, and even I admit it. But it's important to the plot, as it introduces a very important character. Episode 4: Introduces a new enemy who will show up a lot later on, and even end up developing their own arc. Episode 6: This is only semi-important. It reveals the backstory of a character, but isn't referenced since, so...if you're curious, read it. Episode 12 and 13: The finale is obviously required. It has some unexplained stuff, but that's just due to my bad writing when I started. Christmas Special: Continuation of the finale, so necesary. New Year Special: Now..this is where a companion departs but...the episode is bad and the way of departure is just as bad, so..it's up to you. I mean..it's referenced later, so it's probabily better to read it. Season 2: Episode 1: Not that good, but important. Episode 2: Again, not that good, but VERY important. Episode 11, 12, and 13: A 3 parter finale. The word "finale" automatically makes it a must. Christmas Special: Well...the episode is bad and isn't THAT important. It gets referenced once, but it's a small reference and doesn't affect the enjoyment of that particular episode. Season 3: Episode 1: Opener=must read Episode 2: A couple of things happen in this episode, 2 of which will be references later. Episode 4: YES. Absolutely YES. For the longest time, this has been called the best DWA story(it has recently been dethroned). Plus it introduces someone. This is also probabily the most referenced episode in the DWA series, and you'll see why later. Episode 8: The finale. Honestly...this is the most....unimportant finale, to be honest. You could skip it if you want, but I still reccomend it. I'd also reccomend episode 6, due to some...things. Days of The Time War: This. THIS. You CAN'T skip this. You just can't. Not only does it take us back all the way to the Time War, but it also introduces a VERY important character. The Movie: The fact that it's a movie should make it pretty clear that it's a must. It's the longest DWA story to date, and one of the most important. It explains a lot of things, reveals lots of things, and its overall important. Season 4: Episode 1: Season 1 was bad, Season 2 was kind of that way as well. Season 3 was good. But Season 4 onwards it's great. And except one scene, this episode isn't that important, but I still reccomend it, since it's good, Episode 5: It gives more screentime to one of the characters, and has one important scene, so I recommend it. You won't be completely lost if you skip it though. Episode 6 and 7: Those 2 are ...untraditional two parters. It has two completely different plots, but they're still united trough something. Something important, so read. Episode 12 and 13: Yes. Absolutely yes. Yes yes and yes. Did I say yes? This episode gives out so many answers, closes(and opens) many arcs, and it's in no way skipable. Aside from that, it's considered the best story yet(remember how I mentioned Season 3 Episode 4 got dethroned?). Special: This is JUST a special. Not a Christmas Special(because I had the story planned, and it didn't have anything to do with Christmas) Either way, this is kind of a follow-up to the finale in some ways(although it has a different villain and story overall), and you'll see why when you read it. Anyway, with Episode 12 and 13 being as important as it is, it automatically makes its follow-up important. Season 5: Episode 1: I can't reveal WHY it's important, but just trust me when I say it is and read it. And that's all for now, since Episode 2 of Season 5 has yet to come out. This list will be updated when new important episode comes out. Until then, get reading(preferably all, but if not, then use this list) Category:Blog posts